universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Hacked Sonic
Entrance Back 2 the Future The DeLorean drives by, dropping Sonic off at the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - The Naked Hedgehog Sonic puts on a siren. Now you can hold B to shoot bullets from your head that do as much as Bayonetta's. You are capable of aiming the gunfire up and down. Anyone near a 3-Sonic radius of Sonic is forced to move away from him out of fear of getting shot up by his siren bullets. This phase lasts for 5 seconds, but it can be manually ended if someone hit you in the head. When you're hit on the head, the siren is knocked off and anyone can equip it with the same effects for 10 seconds, so make sure that doesn't happen. Side B - Flicky Turncoat A Flicky comes in from the offscreen, moving around in a nimble fashion to cause harm to you as well as Sonic himself. At the entry, an explosion will go off, which can stun opponents around you. And the explosion that summons a Flicky can come from anywhere on the stage like the rescue window. Only 1 can be summoned at a time. Up B - Ring Ride Sonic breaks a Ring Monitor and the ground becomes soft where he stands, then he jumps up high. The longer you hold B from the rings you've collected, the higher Sonic bounces up. The area Sonic used to bounce will act like a Pitfall seed set. Press B again in the frames Sonic has the Ring Monitor, he throws the monitor at someone, which may heal them 10%, but like Weird Al's food, it slows down his/her land speed and attack speed as well as reduce jump height for 15 seconds. But you are able to run off the extra weight. Do this recovery in the air, and Sonic uses a platform. There's also a 1/10 chance you heal 10 when not hitting someone. Down B - & Someone Else Sonic gets hacked out of the fight and replaced with a different character who has 50 HP. Here are the characters that can replace Sonic like DLC: *Amy Rose the Hedgehog - She is able to jump around and go at the same speed as Sonic. Press B to use her hammer, which hits hard and leaves behind hearts that can stun opponents. You can also crouch and press A to do this sweet backflip. And because Team Rose, you can still have Big the Cat grab and throw opponents around. *Silver the Hedgehog - He is actually able to roll and spin unlike in Sonic 06. He also has some neat moves. Press A to grab things with your psychic powers, They can be tossed in any direction of your choosing. You can also press B to shoot this psychic wave that does slash damage and stun opponents, making them able to be grabbed. You'll now have 5 seconds to toss someone, or they'll be released from your grasp. He is obviously the rarest one. *Manic the Brother - Unleashing some Brother Trouble, Manic moves around like you'd expect, but he can throw drumsticks at the opponents with B. They auto-aim at opponents. Alternatively, you're able to press A to dash through opponents in ball form. Oh, and you can ride around on a hoverboard as your recovery. *Metal Sonic - He does the basic jumping stuff with speed on par with Sonic, but he is capable of pulling off his version of the peel out which works like the Burning Blast if you could halt it and the Maximum Hyperdrive Attack...which isn't as spectacular as it sounds. When a character gets KO'd, that guy is pretty much out of commission for the rest of the stock you have. To swap back to Sonic, just taunt. Final Smash - An Ordinary Hack Everything suddenly turns demonic after a flash of static occurs. Damage done by opponents goes to themselves (though no knockback is done), items are far more sparse this time around, helpers are unable to be damaged at all, and any healing items that are around do the opposite of their basic intention. After 10 seconds, Sonic.exe will fly to a random opponent to the sound of the drowning jingle as the screen gets consistently redder. After being caught, Sonic.exe's "I AM GOD" screen appears, and THEN the opponent caught gets killed off. There's two ways to stop this from happening: *Outrun Sonic.exe during the drowning music *Hit a randomly-appearing static box KOSFX KOSFX1: *ring loss* KOSFX2: "Good night!" Star KOSFX: "Ooh, what you say?" Screen KOSFX: *hit* Taunts Up: Maniacally Laughing Hedgehog (may result in receiving crazy huge knockback, so be cautious with this) Sd: *in his American box art form* "That's no good." Dn: "Being a role model is overrated. I'd much rather be...hilariously edgy." Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *does a victory ru--dies* Selbi: "U mad bro?" 2. NASH Takes Action! (the victory theme changes to this music as a little extra) 3. *makes a micro-transaction and Madonna appears leaving him surprised* Failure/Clap: XL Standard Attacks Neutral Jabs - ERaZOR Photon Dash Attack - Appealing Dash Smash Attacks *Sd - CrazySonic *Up - Shoryuken *Dn - MBV Tilt Attacks *Sd - Bro's Fire *Up - OMG RED RING *Dn - CD Spin Charge Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Insta-Shield *F-Air - Air Dash *B-Air - Boom Kick *U-Air - Cooler Flip Kick *D-Air - Lead Rings Throws *Grab - Fishing Derby *Pummel - Pummel of Rage *Forward - Bomb *Back - Back Swing *Up - Explosive Spikes *Down - Sanic Sped Misc. *Ledge Attack - Aluminum Spin Attack *Ground Attack - Returning Gunfire Snake Codec Snake: "I thought Sonic was still in Smash Bros. What's he doing here in Lawl?" Otacon: "Actually, that's his hacked counterpart. He comes from a world where everything is altered in some way, allowing for more epic moves: a burning phase, Flickies, and he can use rings to bounce into the air." Snake: "You know, I bet if I took his Ring Monitor, I could jump up, too." Otacon: "Nope." Snake: "What do you mean, Otacon?" Otacon: "He can hit you with the Ring Monitor, only to you, it'll be onion rings instead which slow you down." Snake: "I bet if I took off my pants--" Otacon: "Ooh, wait! Here's the best part: You're able to run around to regain your speed." Snake: "Seems to me like he's got with him...an...egg?" Otacon: "That's because Sonic can switch between different characters from other ROM hacks, although each have their own limits." Snake: "Well, what else do I do?" Otacon: "Try a micro-transaction." Snake: "Give me a break. What is this, Candy Crush?" Reddy Leo Media Reddy: "Look, Leo. Classic Sonic is back." Leo: "It's not exactly the old Sonic, Reddy. Do you know of the Sonic fanbase?" Reddy: "You mean the example of where not to go with a fanbase?" Leo: "Yes, but I mean the yang of that fanbase." Reddy: "Maybe I do. What about it?" Leo: "Well, there's a group of people who like to hack the old Sonic fangames and distribute them to the public. This Sonic gets his moves from those games." Reddy: "Oh, I've heard of some of those ROM hacks. The most they do is allow you to play as Tails and Knuckles in Sonic 1, not to mention the ones that fatten you up with onion rings." Leo: "Yes, those exist, but there are even more interesting ones out there." Reddy: "Examples?" Leo: "Well, consider playing Sonic 1 with a siren that shoots bullets, or having him make the level his own bounce house when he gets enough rings." Reddy: "He even has some evil Flickies and Sonic.exe on his side." Leo: "Not to mention he can drop out of the fight and allow someone else to do it for him." Reddy: "You know, if Sonic were to fully become a part of Nintendo, would the big N be on people's rears for making this moveset?" Leo: "I don't think so. After all, no copyright law in the universe is going to stop Sonic fans." Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Exit Quote That long-ass riot act from Sonic 1 WTF Extras Pawlette Swaps *Gotta Go Fast *Unlike Knuckles I don't Flex my Muscles (based on redhotsonic) *Dark Reign (based on Ashura the Glitch from Sonic 2) *2010 Hogwarts Maniacare (based on the infamous Harry Potter Obama 10 as well as Sonic's looks in Sonic Mania) *Feelin' Good! (based on Feel the Rabbit, an early concept for SEGA's answer to Mario who evolved into Ristar) *Oligive's Early Years (based on the origin of Sonic that Archie Comics did) *Nothing Personnel, Kid (based on the oh so classic crap OC that isn't Sonichu, Coldsteel The Hedgeheg, as well as Pana der Hejhog) *Wrath of KEGA (based on pseudo-OC Nazo) *Miau! (based on Pantufa the Cat) *I AM GOD (based on good ol' Sonic.exe) *Quiksilva (based on Quik & Silva from The Adventures of Quik & Silva, which was unintentionally Sonic's first appearance in vidya) *Zap to the Extreme! (based on Sonichu) Victory Theme SSB4 - Sonic the Hedgehog Victory Theme Stage Little Planet - Palmtree Panic Relic KEGA Fusion Emulator Lawl Food Egg on Toast True Combo(s) Up Smash > Neutral Air Trivia *This is filled to the brim with references to various Sonic hacks, as you can plainly see, similar to Somari's moveset and such, which was full of bootleg references. *Nothing different happens when you use the FS with Sonic.exe's skin. However, you do get the Kefka laugh when you use your up taunt. *Madonna, as seen in victory option 3, was an early concept of Sonic's girlfriend, but she was removed because beastiality isn't exactly something worth seeing in games trying to compete with Mario. She can be found as the goal in Mr. Needlemouse. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic Category:SEGA Category:Male Category:Teenager Category:Unhuman Category:Animals Category:Heros Category:Hacker Category:Funny Characters Category:Blue Category:Red Category:White Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Team SV33 Category:Toast Lover Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Hacked Characters Category:Different version Category:Clones with different moves Category:Based on the real character Category:Video Movesets Category:Lawl Galaxy Video Movesets Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite